


A Private Moment on Deck

by AhnzoVincente



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Romance, Kissing, Longing, M/M, MLM Writer, Romance, Romantic attraction, friendly fighting in the beginning, gay fluff, gay kiss, gotta love drawing out intense moments of attraction eh?, lots of fluff, straight women need not apply this is for the gays and bi guys, tess and syren are banned from this fic so gtfo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhnzoVincente/pseuds/AhnzoVincente
Summary: Nathaniel knew what Arthur was going to tell him, he felt it deeply in return. He wanted to feel the bristle of the Elder's beard against his skin he wanted to feel his heartbeat against his chest. He wanted to just hold him close and feel the beautiful soft embrace for the first time in centuries.





	A Private Moment on Deck

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gif prompt from a Fallout blog that I desperately needed to fill out! Hopefully it was good!!
> 
> *Stymphalian is the name Nate gave his Vertibird. It's a mythological warbird that killed people by flinging its talons like knives!! How badass is that!!

"I  _ TOLD _ you I had it!” Danse yells across the war table. His fists remained clenched as he glares across the table at Sentinel Nathaniel.

“And I told  _ YOU _ that had I not fired a missile from  _ Stymphalian _ *, you would have been brutally torn limb from limb by a fucking super mutant!!” The sentinel was in no mood to be contested by his Paladin. Nathaniel was fuming over the insubordination of his charge and Danse’s perpetual disregard for their field team.

Danse and Nathaniel continued bickering, their voices traveling along the metal bulkheads of the Prydwen’s war room. Arguments long sated began to arise, judgments and field decisions drawn out long after the violence had ceased.

“ _ ENOUGH!!” _ Elder Maxson commanded as he slammed a fist down on the table. “Paladin!” He ordered, “You disregarded the Sentinel’s command yet again! This conduct is unacceptable, and as one of the top soldier’s this Brotherhood has, you need to be more responsible in the field and respect your superiors!”

Danse had been a Brotherhood soldier for a long time, but after losing his team and Brandis to trauma and super mutants, he had become reckless. Selfish even. He would willingly disregard orders and sacrifice himself as long as the mission got done.

“I know I am very angry at you Danse...” Nathaniel’s voice calmed to a more amicable tone. “But you’re too good a soldier, a friend, to lose. Please, be more careful next time.” The sentinel looked up at his friend with an empty look in his deep grey eyes. It had been several years since waking up in the vault, without Bailey, without Shaun... But Nathaniel still felt he had to keep hold of those he cared about most.

Danse’s face relaxed from the previous twisted and angered frown into the soft smile Nathaniel had become to welcome. He saluted the two superior men before him, “Ad Victoriam!” He shouted, and excused himself out the door of the locked war room.

The room fell silent. Nathaniel fell into the chair nearby the war table and rest his elbows on the edge, heaving a heavy sigh as his head fell into his tired hands. Arthur turned from the Commonwealth plans, and headed over to the arms locker to secure the weapon stores the two soldiers had recovered.

Nathaniel rose to his feet a moment later, rubbing his weary eyes. He whisks up a half empty bottle of whiskey that had been precariously perched atop the bookcase near the window. While taking a swig, he carelessly collapses onto the soft red couch nearby. The morning sun peaking through the various portholes warm his face as he stretches his legs out and takes another swig of whiskey.

Arthur grabs a stack of folders, bursting with reports, and gives his feet a much needed rest by taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch as Nathaniel. He sets the papers and numerous reports on the end table to his left. Arthur reclines and tilts his head back to rest on the rear or the sofa. He turns his head to examine his Sentinel. Nathaniel had removed his glasses and was pinching the bridge of his nose in exhaustion.

Nathaniel notices Arthur looking at him and smiles gently, the remains of whiskey tingling on the edges of his lips. The corners of his mouth curving upwards as he sees the the real Arthur, the one no one else sees. The man who, at the end of the day, just wants to relax and have a drink. The one who wants to just take a lounge out on deck and soak up the afternoon sun.

Simultaneously, the two men share a chuckle as they see how exhausted the other one is. Nathaniel hesitantly rises to his feet, reluctant to get back to work. Arthur leans forward, sitting on the edge of the cushion, and reaches his arm out towards the Sentinel.

“Yes?” Nathaniel questions, uncertain about the needs of the Elder.

“I-” Arthur begins to speak, but hesitates and sits back silently. “Nothing.” Arthur knew he wanted to say something, he’s been wanting to tell Nathaniel for a long time, months even. But every time he tried, something would get caught in his throat and he’d chicken out; like a child getting caught stealing fancy lad snack cakes.

Nathaniel turns his back to the Elder and goes to put the whiskey back up on the shelf. He returns to the table, eyes down, and examines the reports of his charges. He absolutely knew what Arthur was going to say, it was a mutual understanding they both seemed to have that went unspoken. He hadn’t felt this way since he met his late husband Bailey. It had been years, Nathaniel sill had trouble with the loss but for the most part he had moved on. Shaun had been killed ages ago, he had moved on. He hadn’t felt anything for anyone until now. It was the military, you just didn’t feel anything because people, your friends, die every day.

The Sentinel felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He glanced over and saw Arthur standing next to him intimately, with a pining look to his eyes.

“Nate- uh, Sentinel...” Arthur says in a hushed tone.

Nathaniel turns around and faces him. They were standing so close to one another. Arthur’s battlecoat brushing against Nathaniel’s flight uniform, their breaths warm against the other’s neck. Nathaniel glances down quickly. Arthur’s lips appear so inviting and beautiful. He really wants to kiss them, to feel them softly against his own. He can feel his eyes lingering but he can’t look away, he wants to know what Arthur feels like. He so desperately wanted to hold him closer, to feel the Elder’s heartbeat against his chest.

Arthur’s face was closer now. Nathaniel felt their noses brush together, their lips so close. He could feel Arthur’s staggered and hesitant breaths against the skin of his chin. Nathaniel could hear the Elder’s lush beard rustle against the coat’s collar. His eyes still lingering, seeing how well maintained and ample it was. It looked soft... so soft, Nathaniel so desperately wanted to run his fingers through it, to feel it against his chin and neck as he kissed Arthur’s lips.

Nathaniel noticed Arthur’s head was tilted ever so slightly to the side. Was... was he leaning in for a kiss? Was this really happening? Thoughts began to race endlessly through his mind, he wanted this so badly. He wanted to pull Arthur towards him. He needed to feel the soft skin in his touch. Nathaniel’s breath catches in his throat and he swallows reflexively as Arthur closes the distance between them ever so slowly.

A  _ clank _ echoes off the bulkheads and walls of the war room as someone unlocks the door.  Nathaniel jerks his head up, meeting the eyes of the man before him with a scared but desperate look. He didn’t want the moment to end, he didn’t want to let go.

Arthur coughs into his hand as he takes a few steps away, and greets the Paladin at the door.

“Sentinel,” Danse calls out. “The Lancer-Captain has finished the repairs on _Stymphalian_ * and reloaded her stocks. We’ll be ready to lift off at 1800 hours.”

Nathaniel looks longingly at Arthur before responding. “Thank you Danse, I’ll be down to pack up in a minute.”

Nathaniel unknowingly pulled his hands into fists, frustrated that such a beautiful moment was stolen from him. He hadn’t had such a time for many years, and he finally had someone he cared about and it was whisked away so fast. He wasn’t angry at Danse, he wasn’t sure what to feel. All he did was heave a sigh and begin to head towards the door.

A large but gentle hand clutched his wrist. “Wait!” Arthur called out. It wasn’t loud, it wasn’t a command... it was a voice of longing, soft but compassionate.

Was the door closed? Nathaniel didn’t care, he was going to recapture that moment back if it killed him. He didn’t want to waste another moment. He whirled around on his heels and pulled against Arthur’s grasp. Once again they were close, feeling the hot breath on their necks. Nathaniel could feel Arthur’s heartbeat, his lips spread wide revealing the most enchanting smile Arthur had ever seen.

Arthur snaked his fingertips up the Sentinel’s arms, snaking them through the brunette locks. He closes the gap between them with fervor, hungrily placing his full lips upon the man before him.

Nathaniel desperately wanting to be closer to Arthur gripped tightly to the lapels of the wool lined leather jacket the Elder wore. Nothing, not one thing in the wasteland could separate them this time. Nathaniel hadn’t felt a passion like this in centuries, and he was damn sure he was owed his due. He smiled into the kiss as Arthur parted Nathaniel’s lips and pressed his tongue into his mouth.

Nathaniel met the embrace and twisted his tongue in tandem with Arthur’s movements. He snaked his hands around the Elder’s neck, feeling the shaved hair stubble along the back of his head. Was he crying? Nathaniel didn’t care, he needed this.

It had only been such a fast moment, but the kiss seemed to last for another century. Breathless, Arthur reluctantly pulls away and rests his forehead delicately against Nathaniel’s. He stares into his gray eyes so full of emotion. A smile peeks out from the edges of his beard, glistening from the wetness of Nathaniel’s mouth.

The Sentinel chuckles softly as he smiles back. “Wow...” he whispers.

“I shouldn’t be saying this but-” Arthur hesitates. He wants to say it, he needs to. Especially after what had just happened. “Promise... promise me you’ll come back?”

Nathaniel places a tender touch on Arthur’s upper arm, kissing his temple. “I promise.” His touch trails down and he squeezes Arthur’s hand. “I’ll come back.”


End file.
